His Hands to Myself
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS] Naruto, aktor terkenal yang memilih untuk pensiun karena seorang penguntit. / Hinata, hatter nomer satu sang Uzumaki. / Bertemu pada situasi yang, eum, panas? / "Tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu, hm, Nona Penguntit?" / #7thNaruHinaFluffyDay / NHFD#7
**Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya hanya meminjam _chara_ -nya.

Terinspirasi dari **MV Selena Gomez** – _**Hands to Myself**_ (syukur2 nonton dulu biar dapet _feel_ -nya)

 _Special thanks_ buat **Andromeda Arundhati** yang udah bantu saya buat adegan sesuanu -nya..

Karena ini _**rate-M**_ , jangan lanjut kalo gak kuat.

* * *

.

 _for_ **#7thNaruHinaFluffyDay**

 _Don't Like, Don't Read._

.

* * *

.

Ada suara TV yang menyala, bunyi retakan _chips_ yang beradu dengan gigi, lalu remahan yang terjatuh. Ada kursi sofa yang berpenghuni, sementara di meja di depannya, dipenuhi bungkus _chips_ , majalah, foto, dan peta kota yang diingkari markah merah.

Siang hari yang menyenangkan, masih duduk santai di atas sofa marun yang empuk, Hinata hanya menikmati Sabtu siang yang damai ditemani acara gosip murahan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menggantinya dengan keluar di hari yang panas, pergi berkencan seperti anak muda yang lainnya.

 _Ck_.

Itu decakan iri. _Memang ada?_

Hinata _single_. Oke. Dia akui. Tapi itu baru beberapa jam yang lalu setelah mendengar kabar yang membuat hatinya panas. Tapi gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu sedang tidak _mood_ menjadi perempuan rapuh yang menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Ia sedang dalam mode galaknya. Dimana jika seorang gadis dalam mode ini ia akan mencakar, menjambak, membanting sesuatu. Bisa juga dengan menyerbu dimana tanda _'sale'_ dan _'discount'_ tertancap.

Tapi ini apartemén barunya dan jelas, tidak akan ada adégan perusakan properti yang ia beli dari hasil keringatnya. Tidak ada Saraa, rivalnya yang biasa ia cakar. Pilihan kedua bisa jadi alternatif sebenarnya, tapi mengingat ini bukan tanggal muda lagi, **uh,** memaksanya untuk menjadi pelit. Ia harus bijak, mengerti? Dan sekarang, jatuhlah pelampiasan emosinya pada, meraup apapun yang ada di kulkas, mengeluarkannya dan menghabiskannya satu persatu demi emosi yang tak kunjung turun.

Masa bodoh dengan berat badannya nanti. Dulu mungkin, ia mati-matian menjaga penampilannya demi menyenangkan _someone special._ Tapi sekarang? _No one._ Ia mulai bosan dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lain kali ia akan _move on_ dengan cepat.

 _Hah! Seperti dia bisa saja._

Sabtu siangnya yang nyaman mulai terusik ketika 'Come and Get It' penyanyi favoritnya mulai keluar dari _speaker_ I _phone_ -nya. Melirik layar sebelum menggésér dan menyapa, "Ya, Ino?"

 _"Hinata! Kau dimana? Cepat buka internét! Oh! Astaga! Kau tidak akan percaya ini!"_ Hinata menaikan alisnya tak paham, tiga detik berikutnya putri Hiashi mulai menangkap perkataan -teriakan- Ino.

"Mémang ada apa?" tanyanya seakan ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mencoba menggoda temannya.

 _"Oh, ayolah Hinata, ini berita panas!"_ Ino menyuarakannya dengan berapi-api.

 _"Naruto-_ kun _! Dia keluar dari Akatsuki_ Ent! _Ooh, Tuhan.. Sakura dan Tenten juga harus tahu ini! Aku yakin saham AE turun saat ini juga."_ Hinata membayangkan jika teman _Barbie_ -nya itu sedang _megap-megap_ sambil ber- _streaming_. _"Dan, dia membenarkan jika selama ini dia dikuntit! Oh! siapa yang mampu menghindar dari pesona pria terpanas se-Konoha? Aaah, andai saja aku belum bertunangan dengan dengan Sai, aku juga akan melakukannya."_

Untuk sesaat Hinata menghela nafas, sengaja keras agar Ino ikut mendengar. Lalu membuka suara, "Itu tindakan kriminal, kan? Dan mengenai pria _playboy_ itu, apa urusannya denganku?" Hinata berbicara acuh, seolah tak peduli dengan _'idol panas'_ favorit sahabat-sahabatnya. Mata _amethys_ -nya terpaku pada layar kaca yang menampilkan laki-laki yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Melihat laki-laki berkulit coklat susu itu bicara dengan raut muka serius, ada ujung bibir Hinata yang naik, menyudut pipi itu. Pahit.

 _"Jangan munafik! Kita juga pernah menonton filmnya bersama di rumah Sakura bulan lalu, ingat? Dan aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana réaksi kalian saat itu ketika melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang..._ yummy _!"_ Suara Ino kegirangan di ujung sana. Sementara Hinata hanya mendengus bosan.

Oké. ketika itu mereka berempat -Ino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten- berencana menginap di rumah keluarga Haruno. Mereka menonton DVD yang baru dibeli Ino di kamar Sakura. Awalnya mungkin biasa saja, mengingat itu bukan film _romance_ drama yang kerap membuat empat perempuan itu ' _menangis bombay'._ Hanya film _action_ yang lumayan menegangkan, lalu bertambah heboh ketika sang tokoh utama, Naruto Uzumaki, bertelanjang dada. Dan lebih heboh lagi ketika ada _'adegan ranjang'_ di tengah film.

"Hei, aku hanya bersikap biasa saja waktu itu. Hanya kau yang sampai menetes air liur!" Masih segar di ingatan Hinata ia tak beraksi berlebihan ketika aktor _action_ -drama itu muncul dari air dan keluar dalam keadaan _topless_. Ketiga sahabatnya senyum dan berteriak sendiri sementara ia hanya menatap bosan layar 42 inci televisi LED Sakura.

 _"Ooh, baiklah nona-_ Uzumaki's-fans-denial _,"_ Ino mengucapkannya dengan lamat-lamat.

"HEI!" Hinata bukan fans pria itu. Jelas bukan. Jika satu juta wanita Negara Api mengelukan nama pria itu dengan nada memuja, maka Hinata bukan salah satu di antaranya. Dan oh, Hinata mungkin akan mengelukan nama pria séksi itu, tapi bukan sebagai _fans,_ melainkan _hatter_ nomor wahid.

 _"Oh, terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku mengutukmu jatuh ke pelukannya!"_ Hinata menjauhkan _handphone-_ nya, mulai bosan dengan ocehan Ino. Setelah dikiranya nada suara Ino menenang, Hinata mendekatkan benda persegi itu dan mendengar tarikan nafas Ino mengubah topik pembicaraan berkata dengan hati-hati, _"Oh ya Hinata, aku dengar pertunanganmu dibat-"_

"Ino, maaf. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kita bicara lain kali." Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara tidak terima Ino sebelum Hinata, _'PIP'_ , memutuskan sambungan.

Hinata menghela nafas, _mood_ -nya semakin jelek akibat kalimat terakhir yang belum bisa Ino ucapkan secara lengkap, tapi Hinata tahu dengan jelas kemana arah pembicaraan itu berujung.

Melirik layar televisi masih menampilkan gambar yang sama dari tadi, wajah yang sama yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu yang Hinata tak pedulikan. Wajah yang semakin membuatnya dongkol. Wajah pria yang sedari tadi ia dan Ino bicarakan. Wajah aktor panas Konoha. Wajah seorang...

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya pada layar TV. "Huh!" Gadis itu mendengus, ada amarah disana. Ujung kanan bibir Hinata naik, sebuah seringai angkuh terbentuk di sana.

Sepertinya, ia menemukan pelampiasan émosi yang jauh lebih menarik.

.

* * *

.

"Haaah ..." Helaan nafas yang konon memperpéndék umur, keluar dari bibir _sexy_ pria pirang. Ia baru bisa lolos setelah setengah jam terkurung dari para pemburu berita. Dan lagi, ada konversi pers yang harus ia datangi tiga jam lagi.

Menjadi selebriti memang -Naruto meminjam kata manajernya- merepotkan. Terkenal? Banyak uang? Oke. Tapi ada jutaan risiko yang mengikuti. Kehilangan privasi, kelelahan, belum lagi masalah _fans_ fanatik yang terus menguntitnya. Ia memang _public figure_ tapi, tidak bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar? Hingga ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk mundur, inilah yang terjadi. Kehébohan dimana-mana. Helaan nafas keluar lebih panjang.

"Kemana kita selanjutnya, Nami-, maksudku, Naruto- _sama_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto teringat akan sesuatu yang juga harus ia urus. Supir suruhan ibunya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Yah, kurasa kau tahu." Dengan malas Naruto menjawab.

 _"Eum_ , saya pikir Naruto- _sama_ akan mampir ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum ke rumah utama."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Jujur, ia sudah sangat lelah. Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan, tapi justru ini yang terburuk. Semoga ia tidak mati muda.

 _I-phone_ Naruto bergetar, sebelah sudut bibirnya naik satu inci membaca sebuah pesan pemberitahuan masuk. Keamanan apartemennya sudah ia tingkatkan tiga hari yang lalu. Dan akan langsung mengirim pemberitahuan ke ponselnya jika ada seseorang selain dirinya, masuk. Tidak ada pesan dari keluarganya akan datang hari ini, dan pemberitahuan dari ponselnya itu, jelas menandakan ada orang _'asing'_ masuk tanpa seijinnya.

 _Huh._ Penguntit itu sedang beraksi rupanya. Lihat pelajaran apa yang akan Naruto beri kepadanya.

Memainkan ponselnya kembali, Naruto membuat sambungan dengan CCTV yang ada di penjuru rumah. Seringai yang telah terbentuk, melebar.

"Putar arah. Kita ke aparteménku. Sekarang." Perintahnya ringan, sambil masih memasang senyum anéh di wajahnya.

"Tapi Naruto- _sama_ , kita harus ke rumah utama karena mungkin ..." Ini urusan yang jauh lebih mendesak daripada urusan dengan orang tuanya. Dan Naruto yakin, pasangan nyentrik itu justru akan mendukung pilihannya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Nada itu datar, tapi ada ancaman baliknya.

Yah, nampaknya hari ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

 _'Nona penguntit, tunggu aku!'_

.

* * *

.

Hinata membuka pintu dengan keamanan tinggi itu dengan mudah. Satu kali gagal dan percobaan berikutnya berhasil dengan sempurna. Kata sandi yang ia coba minggu lalu sudah diganti, tapi hanya memutar otak sedikit dan Hinata dapat lolos. Dan sekarang, tak ada lagi yang dapat menghalanginya untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen itu. Hinata selalu suka tempat ini. Banyak kaca dan ventilasi, hingga tempat itu tak perlu penerangan tambahan, belum lagi sirkulasi lancar, hingga udara menjadi sejuk. Sangat Hinata sekali. Mungkin akan lengkap jika ditambah dua atau beberapa tanaman bonsai yang cantik. Sempurna.

Gadis itu berjalan santai, kemudian mulai menanggalkan _outer_ -nya. Setengah berpakaian. Atau setengah telanjang? Hinata tak peduli, yang jelas ia sudah berada disini, memandangi foto besar -kau bisa menyebutnya poster atau apapun itu- gambaran seorang lelaki panas, dengan kedua tangan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu membelai lengan atasnya penuh hasrat, membayangkan jika lelaki yang di foto itu yang melakukan, dan melihat kedua mata sebiru lautan yang tajam itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat puncak dadanya mengeras.

Menaiki anak tangga dengan gayanya, ada dorongan yang membuat pinggul dan bokong sintal yang hanya tertutup oleh secarik kain hitam itu bergoyang, bergerak menggoda.

Di lantai atas itu terdapat ruangan bernuansa hitam putih dengan furnitur modern, dan Hinata langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada _bed_ empuk itu. Mulai melakukan kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap, membelai lengan telanjangnya dan mulai membayangkan ada tangan yang lebih besar, lebih kuat, lebih hangat, lebih berurat yang menyentuh membelainya. Membayangkan kala tangan milik seseorang itu menelusuri setiap inci tubuhnya, membayangkan kala pria itu membisikkan namanya dengan suara yang menggoda tepat di lehernya. Dimana nantinya akan pria itu kecup, jilat, dan kulum, hingga tercipta ruam-ruam merah. Bibir panas di dahi, turun ke hidung, bergerak ke kedua pipinya, lalu menyentuh bibirnya lama, dan menekannya dalam. Memagut dengan nafsu, hingga kehabisan nafas dan...

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Nona?"

 _'Tertangkap basah! Sialan!_ '

.

* * *

.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Iruka menegur tuannya yang masih terpaku pada layar _iphone_ -nya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik hati tuannya, terbukti dengan seringai anéh terpasang di wajah itu.

"Kau kembalilah ke rumah dulu."

"Tapi tuan—"

"Pergilah.." oke. Tuannya sedang tak mau diganggu sekarang.

Setelah memastikan mobil hitam itu pergi, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Sayangnya ia tak terkejut. Melihat sekeliling, tak ada satu pun yang mencurigakan, hanya ada _outer_ hitam yang telah dicampakkan oleh seseorang. _Penguntit itu ada di atas, di kamarnya_ , pikir pria itu.

Menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, ia tak begitu terkejut melihat tubuh _sexy_ setengah telanjang tergelétak di ranjangnya, bergerak meliuk sementara tangannya menjelajah memuaskan diri.

Pria dua puluh enam tahun itu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan dari gadis itu, telapak tangan kanannya mengusap perut dan lainnya bergerak ke leher, mengusap bagian yang menjadi titik sensitifnya. Setiap gerakan gadis menguntit itu terlihat begitu menggoda, penuh gairah, seolah apa yang ia nikmati bukan dari tangannya sendiri. Dan ketika tangan mungil nan seksi itu bergerak semakin ke atas dari perut, sementara yang lainnya bergerak ke kupingnya, lalu perlahan ke dahi hidung, dan berhenti untuk memasukan telunjuk untuk ia kulum di bibir seksi itu, Naruto sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang agak berat,

"Apakah aku menggangumu, Nona?"

Dan Naruto tidak ragu untuk mengubah wajah terkejut -mematung- itu, menjadi wajah penuh kepuasan setelah mencapai puncak yang gadis itu dapatkan karena godaannya.

.

* * *

.

Hinata menoléh, matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegak memberikan reéspon akan tanda buruk. Tapi Hinata tak bisa bergerak ketika pria yang melepaskan _t-shirt_ dengan kecepatan cahaya itu mendekatinya dan menindihnya saat itu juga. Mata itu menusuk tepat ke dalam miliknya, memaku matanya untuk tidak berpaling. Dan seiring seringai terbentuk di bibir seksi itu, Hinata lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Bernafaslah, _baby_..."

Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ini. Naruto. Yang nakal dan aktif menggoda setiap perempuan di dunia. Dan sekarang Hinata tak bisa menyangkal ketika pria panas ini tepat berada atasnya. Demi Tuhan! Melihat langsung dada telanjang pria itu seribu kali lebih kejam-menggoda, hingga ingin rasanya Hinata menyerahkan diri ke pelukan sang _playboy_ sekarang.

Tapi oh, ingatkan Hinata bahwa saat ini ia dalam mode gadis kejam mistérius dan penuh kharisma. Bukan _fangirl_ kesepian yang kurang dekapan.

"Tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu, _hm_ , nona penguntit?" Suara serak nan seksi itu keluar, hembusan nafas beraroma _mint_ menderu tepat di wajah Hinata. Sementara tangan pemiliknya bergerak ke bawah dadanya tempat dimana tangan Hinata berada, menggenggamnya dan menuntun untuk bergerak lebih ke atas. Mata Hinata semakin melebar ketika tangannya dan tangan pria itu menyelusup pada bagian tubuhnya yang masih tertutup bra, dan belum lagi tangan lain pria itu di paha dalamnya bergerak membentuk pola aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Hinata setengah menahan sensasi aneh yang mulai muncul. Gerakan berontak yang ia lakukan tak bisa membuat pria yang tengah menindihnya itu menyingkir.

"Menurutmu apa?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan malang itu, Naruto justru kembali melancarkan godaan dengan mengecup tulang belikatnya, semakin ke atas, bibirnya berlama-lama di leher membentuk tanda kelopak merah sepanjang leher dan dagu Hinata. Gelitik dari bibir yang berhias kumis tipis itu terasa risi di setiap inci kulit Hinata, menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang mengganggu.

"Menyingkir dariku, _ugh_ ..."

Sialan! Apa Hinata baru saja mendesah? Tidak. Dia tidak. Dia hanya ingin menegur kelakuan pria di atasnya yang kelewat liar. Tapi kenapa malah desahan yang keluar? Pria 'berpengalaman' itu pasti akan semakin luar biasa percaya diri. Sialan!

Naruto menatap intens wajah panas Hinata, ia menarik senyum menikmati reaksi si nona penguntit. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan bermain sendiri, _baby_. Aku lebih bisa memuaskan dirimu daripada kaulakukan sendiri." Katanya sebelum akhirnya melabuhkan bibirnya ke bibir manis si penguntit _sexy_ itu. Bibir penuh pria itu mengecup, melumat, menggigit milik Hinata yang tipis. Dan ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya kaget mendapat cubitan di balik branya, lidah pria itu menyelinap ke mulutnya, menjelajah gigi serta dinding dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya bergelut.

Hinata merasa ada percikan gairah yang semarak dalam aliran darahnya sendiri, seakan ia sedang dihujani api. Kecupan-kecupan Naruto terus melayap membawa sensasi asing, Hinata memejamkan mata, tenggelam dalam perasaan menakjubkan yang kini sedang dibangkitkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau menawan, dan begitu lembut." Tubuh Hinata menggeliat dalam sentuhan Naruto yang makin liar, Hinata merasa seolah-olah ia akan meledak, lalu melebur dalam jeritan dan erangan, dan Hinata ingin semuanya yang bisa lelaki yang telah menjadi obsesinya selama ini berikan kepadanya.

"Kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku, Naruto!" Perlakuan Maruto membuat Hinata kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, ia merasakan denyut nadinya yang bergetar mengalahkan perlawanannya, tubuh Hinata benar-benar terpenjara dalam sentuhan luar biasa lelaki di atasnya. Belum lagi wangi tubuh Naruto yang begitu fantastis, Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, tenggelam dalam rasa sesak yang melénakan.

"Apa pun yang kulakukan kau akan menyukainya, sayang." Pandangan keduanya saling mengunci, Hinata menahan napasnya tatkala ia menemukan wajah menggoda Naruto, dalam sekejap pemuda itu telah merobek _teddies_ seksi yang melekat di tubuh moleknya.

"Seperti yang kuduga," Naruto menatap gundukan kembar Hinata, "begitu indah." ungkapnya penuh kekaguman.

Buah kembar itu tampak segar dan lembut, kulitnya putih laksana bulu angsa, lingkaran yang menghiasinya merekah seperti bunga ume. Naruto menyesapkan hidungnya pada keharuman Hinata yang merekah indah itu, menjilatnya berputar-putar seakan ada madu di antara kelopaknya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam sensasi masing-masing, Naruto yang asyik dengan bunga ume-nya dan Hinata yang seolah akan gugur paksa akibat gigitan nakal lelaki bajingan yang kini sedang bermain-main dengan daerah sensitifnya.

Hinata meremas helaian di kepala Naruto tanpa sungkan, walau merasakan sakit atas jambakan itu namun Naruto tak menghentikan aksinya. Saat remasan di kepalanya semakin kuat, Naruto berjengit dan menggeram, "Beraninya kau membalas siksaanku!"

Hinata tak sanggup berkata-kata, napasnya berderu-deru seakan ia tengah berlari maraton. Pikirannya sudah tak lagi jernih. Ia ingin merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah rasakan sebelumnya, dan ia hanya ingin mendapatkannya dari pria sialan ini. Ini saatnya. Hinata. Ingin. Naruto. Sepenuhnya.

Sementara Naruto menyeringai seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran calon 'korban'-nya, lalu dengan kejam ia kembali menyentuh tubuh lemah itu lebih dalam, dan lebih menyiksa. Hampir setiap menit Hinata menggeram dan berdesis, ia tenggelam dalam irama permainan Naruto yang menghentak jauh hingga ke pusat adiktifnya.

.

* * *

.

Air _bathtub_ yang penuh tumpah ketika sesosok tubuh masuk ke dalamnya, bergerak merilekskan diri namun tubuh itu masih kaku. Menghela nafas, Hinata membuka mata abunya dan menunduk, tangannya menelusuri pundak dan bagian atas dadanya yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan bajingan itu. Tidak. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertanda.

Wanita itu memejamkan mata, bibirnya meringis -ringisan kengerian sekaligus kesakitan- merasakan dampak bencana semalam.

Ya, bencana. Dia menemukan dirinya sendirian di kamar yang sama dengan semalam, kamar dimana ia bangun setelah tidur tiga jam dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Pria itu tak ada di sampingnya, pergi tanpa ada pesan atau ucapan apapun. Hinata tahu mengharapkan pria yang telah mencuri mahkota paling berharganya itu sama halnya menunggu rubah menanam bunga matahari.

Memang apa yang ia bisa harapkan dari _womanizer_ penakluk wanita sepertinya? Pria itu dengan mudahnya mencuri keperawanannya dan dengan tega meninggalkannya sendirian setelahnya. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya karena terhanyut pada godaan iblis _sexy_ itu. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi air matanya tak bisa keluar.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka lalu ditutup kembali, terdengar. Dan Hinata tak perlu membuka matanya lagi untuk tahu siapa dia yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Gemericik air terdengar, lalu tubuhnya ditarik menubruk sesuatu yang keras dan hangat. Dada pria itu.

"Ugh!" Hinata menggeram sakit, tubuhnya ditarik tiba-tiba dalam posisi yang justru membuat bagian tubuh yang 'terluka' menjadi lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf." Pria itu bergeser menyamankan diri, mencari posisi agar wanitanya tidak lebih kesakitan. Mengecup puncak kepala sang wanita, Naruto membelai punggung telanjang itu menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" lirih Hinata yang dijawab dengan kecupan-kecupan di dahi yang terhalang poninya yang kusut. "Kau bahkan tidak tertarik padaku, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Hinata penuh dengan kekecewaan. Ia menggoyangkan badannya demi membuat jarak, tapi berontakan terlampau kecil itu tentunya tak bisa melepaskannya dari cengkeraman sang iblis rubah.

"Aku memang, tidak, tertarik padamu. Tapi Aku. Sangat. Tertarik. Padamu." Eja Naruto, penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

"Pembual." air mata Hinata kini tak bisa ia bendung. Mengalir deras, menjadi isakan kecil yang tak lolos dari pendengaran sang bintang.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengeluarkan tangisan selain tangisan bahagia, Nyonya Namikaze."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Uzumaki! Setelah kau memutuskan petunangan, lalu menyentuhku, apa lagi maumu? Kau sangat membenciku, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" bentaknya.

"Aku membencimu. Benar-benar membencimu." Hati Hinata tersayat mendengarnya. "Aku benci karena kau telah menjatuhkanku. Dalam." _Apa?_ "Dan soal petunangan kita, aku memang membatalkannya. Tapi aku menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik." Menggantinya? Mengganti apa? Maksudnya, mengganti Hinata dengan gadis lain, begitu? Hinata tau sekarang apa alasan tuan muda Namikaze ini menolaknya. "Dan seminggu lagi, tidak ada Hyuuga Hinata, tapi Namikaze Hinata."

Kaget, Hinata dengan cepat dan kasar memisahkan diri dari dekapan pria itu tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya. "Apa?" tanyanya kaget, takut jika yang ia dengar sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi. Ya, pasti ia salah dengar.

"Aku membatalkan pertunangan kita, itu hanya akan memperlambatku untuk memilikimu segera. Dan aku menggantinya dengan pernikahan kita. Agar aku dapat mengikatmu lebih erat."

Ketegasan terpencar dari nada suara pria itu, dan melihat kesungguhan di mata _saphire-_ nya, membuat Hinata tahu bahwa tunggal Namikaze itu tidak berbohong. Tapi Hinata justru semakin sangsi. Pria di depannya adalah aktor yang telah memenangkan sejumlah penghargaan termasuk diantaranya beberapa piala Oscar, dia seorang penipu ulung, dan Hinata takut, jika ia hanya mempermainkan perempuan menyedihkan seperti dirinya. "Jangan bercanda! Apa kau tidak cukup mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda denganmu. Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan hubungan _kita_." Ini hanya delusi. "Aku jatuh padamu. Aku mencintaimu." Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan Hinata selamanya. "Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

 _Bathtub_. Berdua. Telanjang. _Midnight_. Empat kata kunci sebuah lamaran. Dan tanpa sebuah cincin. Ini serius?

"Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi istri seorang aktor." Hinata mencoba beralasan, setengah hatinya menerima ajakan menggiurkan itu, dan lainnya menolak.

"Aku sudah berhenti, aku juga sudah keluar dari Akatsuki."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi istri dengan suami yang banyak simpanan. Tidak satu pun."

"Aku sudah memutuskan mereka semua setengah tahun yang lalu. Tepat ketika aku mendengar akan ditunangkan dengan gadis-kecil-cengeng-ku."

"Aku tidak mau jadi istri seorang Uzumaki Naruto."

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi, tidak ada lagi Uzumaki Naruto, aktor tertampan se-Konoha. Hanya ada Namikaze Naruto, suami Namikaze Hinata, penyebab Namikaze Hinata mengandung, dan ayah dari anak-anak Namikaze Hinata."

"Aku tidak mau punya suami pengangguran."

"Aku mungkin seorang aktor, tapi aku juga mengawasi perusahaan yang nantinya akan aku tangani."

"Aku tidak mau menikah seminggu lagi. Beri aku waktu."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jika perlu kita menikah lusa."

"Tapi itu terlalu cepat!" Hinata mendongak, menggencarkan aksi protesnya.

"Siapa yang dulu lompat-lompat mendengar pertunangan kita dimajukan? Aku tidak akan lupa itu. Jadi tidak ada bedanya jika kita mempercepat pernikahan kita." Pipi Hinata memerah, memang benar satu bulan yang lalu ia begitu senang ketika pertunangannya dipercepat, hingga ia bersorak dan melompat-lompat yang rupanya diketahui Naruto.

"Tapi ini pernikahan, Naruto."

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku pertunangan atau pernikahan. Aku sudah lebih dari siap untuk melakukannya. Atau jangan-jangan, kau sendiri yang belum?" gelagat aneh dari wanitanya menunjukkan jika tebakan Naruto tepat. "Lihat aku."

Nada tegas Naruto memaksanya menuruti semua yang pria itu perintahkan. Menatap bola sebiru langit itu dan mendengar bibir _sexy_ berucap, "Kau cukup percaya padaku, apa yang akan terjadi, kita hadapi bersama. Kau dan aku." Terpaku, tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk. "Jadi, menikahlah denganku."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, tapi sebelum ia menyuarakan jawabannya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh calon suaminya.

.

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Omake-**_

 _ **.**_

 _Smartphone_ Ino sudah di telinganya, mulai jengkel karena hanya sahabatnya yang satu ini yang belum menjawab teleponnya sedari satu jam lalu. "Sedang apa sih Hinata." Nona Yamanaka berdecak kesal, menggerutu saat panggilannya yang kesepuluh tak kunjung dijawab sahabatnya. Sambil masih menunggu teleponnya diangkat, Ino memusatkan mata sembabnya -yang baru saja menangis karena berita di depannya- pada layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan secara _live_ di depannya sang pria terpanas Konoha -Uzumaki Naruto- menyelesaikan konversi pers dan hendak undur diri.

Ketika pria itu akan memasuki gedung AE, Ia bisa melihat pria itu merogoh kantung celananya mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memandang benda yang dipegangnya, melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu. Tapi tepat pada saat yang sama, nada tunggu ponsel Ino terputus. Mata biru Ino memandang tak percaya ponselnya, "Kenapa dia memutuskan teleponnya? Apa dia masih marah padaku?" ada yang aneh. Ino masih bisa memaklumi jika sambungannya tidak diangkat, tapi sahabatnya memutuskan sambungan! Mata Ino melirik ke layar televisi, melihat sang idola memasukkan kembali benda yang sempat ia genggam sebelum akhirnya menghilang di dari layar televisi Ino. _Apa ia juga mendapat panggilan dari seseorang?_

"Kau akan menyesal tidak mengangkatnya!" Ino mencoba membuat sambungan kembali, dan setelah nada tunggu kelima, terdengar suara halo dan Ino memekik, "Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku? Kau tahu, baru saja konversi pers Naruto berakhir! Katanya dia pensiun sebagai artis dan dia akan menikah dengan—"

Tunggu. Apa tadi ia dengar _'halo'_ dengan suara berat? Itu jelas bukan Hinata! Setelah menatap layar ponselnya memastikan nomor yang benar, Ino mendengar suara, _"Sudah selesai?"_ Ini juga bukan suara Neji atau paman Hiashi, tapi Ino merasa tidak asing dengannya.

"Aku sedang menghubungi sahabatku. Siapa kau? Akh! Aku tau sekarang! Kau mantan calon tunangan Hinata yang kurang ajar itu 'kan? Dasar brengsek! Mana Hinata, huh?" tuduh Ino seenaknya.

 _"Aku Uzuma—ehm-Namikaze Naruto. Calon suami sahabatmu. Hinata ada di kamarku. Dia kelelahan karena, yah, kau pasti bisa menebak kenapa."_ Mata Ino melebar, mendengar pengakuan yang mencengangkan. Dan, ia memang belum tahu siapa nama depan calon tunangan Hinata. Tapi nama mungkin bisa sama, tapi suara, suara pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini terdengar seperti suara—, _hahaha_ , ia pasti sedang _ngelantur_ sekarang. Tapi, tapi—

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya, Ino kemudian berkata, "Haha, nama dan suaramu terdengar seperti aktor film 'Shinobi'. Kau mungkin akan lolos jika ikut _casting_. Tapi sayangnya, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Beritahu aku dimana Hinata sekarang!"

 _"Aku sangat tersentuh dengan kepedulianmu terhadap istriku."_ Ucapnya mengklaim atas Hinata. _"Dan jika yang kau maksud itu adalah film dimana aku mendapat piala Oscar, sayangnya aku sudah berhenti, dan tentunya tidak akan ada casting untuk selanjutnya. Dan mulai saat ini, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu karena sekarang, dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau mengerti nona—,_ piggy barbie _?"_ Ada nada suara heran terdengar di ujungnya, tapi Ino tak menanggapi. Ia masih mematung bahkan setengah menit setelah sambungan telepon terputus.

Oke. Hinata berhutang dua penjelasan padanya. Penjelasan kenapa aktor yang ia benci setengah mati akan menjadi suaminya. Dan penjelasan kenapa nama kontaknya menjadi _piggy barbie._

Kita doakan semoga Hinata diberi kesabaran.

.

Dan kita doakan semoga saya bisa menulis cerita _**H-cent**_ lagi.

Doakan juga, semoga ada yang mau ngasih tiket konser **Selena Gomez (kakak gue )** atau **iKON (Donghyuk my babe )** gratis buat saya. Tapi sayangnya.. saya tahu itu imposible. ( -3-)

.

.

 _ **His Hands to Myself**_ by _Natsu no Midori_

10/04/16


End file.
